


Ruby Tuesday

by sapphireswimming



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, One Shot, Post-Hunt (Supernatural), Ruby Tuesday, The Impala (Supernatural), painful painful irony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: Because it had to have happened at some point.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Ruby Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9681104/1/Ruby-Tuesday
> 
> Set in season 5 but the spoilers are for / punchline comes from season 3, specifically _Mystery Spot_ and Ruby's storyline.

The road stretched on ahead into the dark, broken only by sparse exits and mile markers that were so blurred—from lack of sleep as much as from speed—that Dean had stopped even trying to read them hours ago. The only thing he paid any attention to was the needle on the gas meter and they were still good to go for a while. The miles, and minutes, blended together in a sort of numbness that seeped into his very bones.

A roadside sign showing food passed and it took him several long moments to realize that was what it had been and even longer to register that they should probably stop to get some. Incredibly enough, you got pretty hungry trying to fight evil during the apocalypse. It had been a while since his stomach had stopped grumbling and settled into a familiar ache that he'd pushed back until he'd nearly forgotten about it, but even though he could forgo the food didn't mean he should. Not if he wanted to be at the top of his game and ready to take on whatever Heaven and Hell had for them next.

Eyes flickered to his right and saw Sam resting stiffly against the window, blankly staring at the road as his forehead wrinkled in discomfort. Even given the distance between them lately what with the whole demon blood thing, Dean couldn't ignore the way his little brother was holding himself together without a word, even though he had been complaining practically nonstop for the past few days… until slipping into the silent mode after the last job.

Dean sighed. They were both worn ragged and needed to stop soon. He couldn't drive forever and it wasn't like putting more distance between them and the girl who still should have been alive would make her any less dead or them any less guilty. And he was the older brother. It was time for him to step up to the plate and act like one. Offer a bit of an olive branch, because really, this was one thing that Sam shouldn't beat himself up about because it truly wasn't his fault, but when did the kid ever not blame himself for anyone in the world getting a stubbed toe?

And if there was anything they needed more than a good night's sleep it was a decent meal. Someplace they could sit down and Sam could get a salad or something if he wanted. They needed a change from diners and Biggerson's. Nodding to himself, Dean decided to take the next exit and pull into the first freestanding restaurant he saw.

When he switched into the right hand lane, Sam shifted in his seat and raised a quietly questioning eyebrow.

"Getting hungry," Dean explained. "Gonna stop at the next exit."

Sam nodded and leaned back against the door without saying anything.

The next exit came up soon enough and he took it, heading for the lights that signaled civilization. He found a place before they got into the town proper, and started making his way across the lanes.

When he realized they weren't coming to a Biggerson's (because he sometimes wondered if you could abuse even a year's worth of free food, but if anyone could, they had put their names in for the running) or a fast food place, Sam sat up and asked with a crinkled forehead, "Where are we?"

"Middle of nowhere," Dean replied, "but I need to get out for a while, thought that some real food might be good for us."

Sam studied his brother's face closely, looking for the ulterior motive as the streetlights and shadows passed over it. He seemed to accept whatever he saw there because the corners of his mouth softened as he turned to look out the windshield again.

He stiffened like he'd been electrocuted just at the moment when Dean slammed on the brakes and brought the impala to a forceful halt. Both brothers sat breathing heavily, their eyes glued to the restaurant's sign as it finally rolled into view now that they had turned in.

It was a Ruby Tuesday.

After a moment of disbelieving blinking, hardly able to understand what he was seeing, Dean wordlessly put the car in reverse and began to back out again. Neither of them said a word as they found a place to eat on the far side of town and ate in an awkward, tense silence that neither of them were willing to break. Although for a moment, the edge of Sam's mouth twitched upward, Dean couldn't bring himself to respond in kind and the motion died before it could come into being.

Dean took care that they never had a second run-in and neither of them ever referred to the incident again.


End file.
